Wott-ering the Flowers
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: Taking place after PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond, Oshawott and Snivy join together through love becoming more than a couple as others in their evolutionary line fall victim to the emotion of... Love! Rated M in later chapters.
1. Young Love's First Sight

**WARNING!**

**Later chapters of this Pokemon FanFic contains mature and suggestive themes and is for ages around 18+. If you are below that age, it is strongly suggested that you do not read this.**

**Do you understand the age requirements? Good. As for mature readers, please enjoy the story and it's chapters. (Yes, I said chapters.)**

* * *

They always say "Love always works in mysterious ways" and this kind of Love has a lot to give to a soon-to-be big family. Take it with these species of friends and family. Oshawott was training with his cousin, Dewott, to learn more Ways of the Wott. Oshawott was an orphan under the care of Unova's PokePark Cove Area Leader, Samurott. He raised and cared for the boy as if he was his own and later Oshawott discovered his biological yet distant relation to Dewott and his quick learning in the Ways of the Wott. So during the weekdays, he would train and train to become a "Wott Master" surpassing his teacher/cousin. Yet, even though Oshawott has always trained hard to be strong enough to protect everyone he cares, he wishes there would be one to solely dedicate his entire life to for the future.

"Sigh..." Oshawott frowned as he laid on the grass in Arbor Area and started recapping the previous events. "It's been a year and a half since we and Pikachu saved Unova's PokePark from Darkrai. Of course, we had also brought him back from the Dark Void and he's become a better Pokemon managing Wish Park and all it's Attractions along with his friends there."

Oshawott continued to look up in the sky and if he wasn't being crazy, he saw a cloud looking like a certain princess of the very area he's lying down on. He started to think about the good and bad times they had together with Pikachu, Tepig and Piplup. But of course, he finds certain times with her rather obnoxious! "Oh man. Why is it that I can't stop thinking about that... That... Guh! Girl! She acts like a conceited pain in the neck!"

"The Princess, conceited? You do realise that you'll get arrested by my small but SHARP army of Pawniards and a Bi-SHARP." A girly voice startled the young otter and saw the Snivy that acts like a spoiled child and always got him on his nerves. Snivy raised her index finger and twitched it left and right, speaking with a smug look on her face. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know you cannot badmouth royalty ANYWERE?"

"Aw, leave me alone! Go wait in your throne room so a prince may ask to marry you." Oshawott glared at her with an annoyed tone. However, he slightly flinched when Snivy returned a rather flushed glare, saying, "O-oh! How dare you talk like that to your princess! You know Oshy, you ARE raised by Samurott who happens to be well disciplined AND trained by your cousin who KNOWS the _Ways of the Wott _ALSO involve a warrior like YOU to be well mannered! Geez, I can't believe such an uncouth-"

"Uncouth, me? Hah hah hah! Look who's talking, you weren't born an angel yourself!" Oshawott retorted with a sneer. "Come to think of it, doesn't your mother, the Queen, makes sure her little Princess don't cause any trouble?"

"Oooh! If you wanna go and cry to my Mommy, why don't you go ahead and tattle on me then?!" Snivy dared the sea otter to which he replies "You're on! Wait'll she hears about my complaints! You are so in trouble!" And with that, Oshawott rushed off to the Verdant Court where Queen Serperior is. Snivy followed him because she thinks she can make a lame excuse to get out of her tattling. Just when they reached the throne, they gawked in surprise to see...

Queen Serperior was making out with Samurott!

* * *

**Hehe! So what do ya think of this for a first chapter for my first Lemon, huh?**

**Review me, people~! More will be uploaded soon! ;)**


	2. A Talk of the Past

**This chapter is the part where the love gets a little close... Enjoy!**

* * *

Oshawott and Snivy were shocked beyond words. Sure they didn't expect Samurott to be in the Verdant Court but him kissing Queen Serperior was over their imagination! The Wott Knight (which is the title Oshawott had been promoted from Wott Knave by Dewott) and the Princess did not realise they blushed at the sight of their superiors making out with each other the second they entered the Verdant Court. They finally decided telling on each other isn't worth it anymore so they were about to rush off but...!

"Do you two need something from us?" The gentle yet unnerving voice of Serperior froze the two young Pokemon and slowly they turned to her and her surprisingly new boyfriend, Samurott who asked, "What is it you want to talk about?"

Snivy and Oshawott couldn't say properly as they were stuttering at the sight of Samurott holding Serperior close to him. After a few moments, Oshawott decided to speak up. "W-w-well... We're w-wondering what are you guys d-d-doing and all but..." Snivy then spoke up for him. "I-I was minding my own business walking on a-around Arbor Area until I came into Oshawott who happen to be m-mumbling something rude about me-"

"He was talking about your negative attitude, wasn't he, Sweetie? And then you argued and he threatened to tell on you." Serperior being a mother (meaning she practically knows everything about her family including her daughter) asked dryly but still keeping her gentle look. "Yet you two didn't expect to see ME making out with Queen Serperior now, did you?" Samurott continued for Serperior. Snivy blushed when she was caught redhanded (or in this case redfaced). Oshawott on the other hand, was too flabbergasted by the sight of his adoptive father making out with the Princess's mother.

Snivy then realized something to which she and pointed her finger at her mother and angrily exclaimed, "HEY! Wait a minute! Mother! Just what are you doing kissing Samurott?! Are you cheating on Daddy after he passed away?!" Serperior was startled at her daughter's sudden outburst but then she understood.

_Snivy's father, the King (a benevolent Sceptile) had departed from life due to a heart attack after their daughter turned 3. Snivy felt heartbroken after father's death. She had always tried to look and act like she had forgotten about him. But it just made her feel worse as if she looks like she doesn't care at all. Her mother had noticed this all along and wished she could do something to make her smile for real once more. When Pikachu and Piplup showed up during the Wish Park event, Snivy had felt a lot better having Pals. But after Pikachu and Piplup left for their PokePark and Tepig left to train with his dad, Emboar alongside with his best friend Victini, Snivy felt the same insecurity again. Though she did stalk Oshawott just to tease him for fun... Or maybe for another reason._

Serperior was about to explain. "Snivy darling... I just-" But Snivy rubbed the temples of her head and shouted. "Urgh! I don't wanna hear it anyway!" And then she stormed off. Oshawott tried to call her back but she was too angry to listen then he turned to Serperior and Samurott. "What on Earth is going on? What were the two of you guys doing, kissing each other?"

* * *

After Queen Serperior explained the story about Snivy's father to Oshawott, he felt awful for Snivy. He even understood how she felt...

_Oshawott never knew his real parents because his egg was washed ashore in front of Samurott's house on Seasong Beach and when he hatched, his cries were heard by Samurott. A friend of Oshawott's parents (a Swampert) told Samurott that they were raped and killed by a pack of bad Zoroarks while they sent their son's egg floating away in order to protect him from that vicious pack. Samurott felt pity for the Water-type starter baby (because his own parents abandoned him to Cove Area's previous Keeper when he had hatched) and decided to raise him as his own. He even trained Oshawott on how to use Razor Shell part time. When Oshawott had helped his Pals rescue Darkrai from the Dark Void, Samurott told him about his parents' fate and his own past, prompting the two to have a father-son hug out of love, acknowledging each other as a true member of the family they never had before in their life._

"I never knew... And to think I had thought so negatively about the Princess." Oshawott muttered. Samurott and Serperior stared at the the young Sea Otter Pokemon who looked back at them and asked, "So... How did you two find each other uh... Attractive? And what's this green and white scarf around here?" He noted the scarf lying on the two Area Keepers' side. They looked at each other and blushed then decided to tell him how they both fell in love.

* * *

_It was an early morning in Seasong Beach. The sun hasn't risen up yet and Samurott was doing his daily exercises like every early morning. While he was exercising, he saw a familiar long green regal snake. Why it was Queen Serperior slithering around the beach, wearing a white and green scarf around her neck and top, covering what looked like she has a well-developed chest. Samurott looked away blushed at the thought of what the Regal Pokemon would be without her scarf but as he was daydreaming, Serperior asked. "Salutations and good morning, Samurott." The greeting from her made him jump, shiver then turn around, facing her. He stuttered but tried to think of the best way to greet her. "O-o-oh! Uh, s-s-salutations to you t-too, Y-y-your M-majesty. W-what brings y-y-you here to Seasong B-beach?" To his surprise, Serperior actually blushed and then looked away! But why? Could be because he asked that last part? She turned back at Samurott and said, "I was wondering if it isn't a bad time to visit you in your home?" His eyes opened wide but nevertheless Samurott replied, "N-not at all, your Majesty!" They went inside his house to his bedroom then he asked, "But why do you want to see me? And in the bed-" The Regal Pokemon surprised the Formidable Pokemon by taking off her scarf, revealing such nicely-sized curves! Samurott was beyond flustered to see the Queen expose her body in front of him!_

_Queen Serperior giggled at the reaction Samurott (his face red as a Tamato berry) showed. "Well, I was wondering if we can have this conversation in Verdant Court at Arbor Area..." She asked shyly (her own face red as Samurott's committing such an action) while putting on her scarf back on. Samurott was still stunned seeing her rather D-sized chest but he soon settled down and said, "Uh... Sure. Why not, your Majesty-" Serperior quieted him with a vine and whispered, "Please, just all me Serperior." Samurott replied, "O-of course... Serperior..." And then, they went to Verdant Court. Serperior kindly asked Lilligant and Leavanny to give them some privacy to which the two Grass-type maidens complied. The two Area Keepers sat down around the center of the Queen's chamber and Samurott asked, "So... Serperior. Why did you do... that back at my house inside the bedroom?" Serperior blushed and looked sad and that hurt his heart, but she was able to say, "I'm in heat. I know it sounds odd, but there is a good reason why you're here, so please hear me out." Samurott nodded and Serperior continued, "Back when after Snivy and her Pals saved PokePark and Wish Park, I felt this certain 'itch' around my body. I knew it was that time of month and I remembered this feeling before my daughter was born. Then I had done 'it' with my late husband before he passed, before Snivy met her new friends." Samurott figured out what she was saying and said, "So you're asking me if I could help you with your heat." Serperior nodded and said, "And you're going to ask 'why me?', right?" Samurott nodded and asked, "Did you have any special feelings for me for sometime?" The Regal Pokemon blushed and answered, "Yes. I think it was when my daughter, Snivy and your foster son, Oshawott we're talking together. So I thought-Mmph?" To the Queen's surprise before she could finish, the Formidable Pokemon had kissed her! It made her heart melt, so she let out two vines from her green collar, embraced and kissed back at Samurott. He returned the embrace and laid Serperior down while at the same time, removing her scarf and put it down by their side._

_But just as things were about to get more romantic, Oshawott and Snivy entered!_

* * *

"So you two were about to become... Mates?" Oshawott asked nervously and the two Area Keepers nodded. "You know, Son. Sooner or later, you and Snivy will feel the same way to each other." Samurott grinned. Oshawott was shocked and exclaims, "W-wh-WHAT!? Are you thinking that I'm falling head over heels over that Princess?!"

"Oh, Oshy. Just give it some time. Love always works in mysterious ways. Until you and Snivy both realize your feelings for each other, you'll understand how much you need each other more than how friends do." Serperior gave Oshawott reassuring yet teasing advice to which he blushed and left sarcastically saying, "Guh. Thanks. I'll be sure to think about it."

Serperior and Samurott were alone together again. Serperior asked worriedly, "You think my daughter will be alright?" Samurott smiled, then replied, "Of course she will! Like you said to my son. 'Just give it some time. Love always works in mysterious ways.'" He winked at her and she giggled, feeling reassured.

"Very well then! Shall we continue with our passionateness?" Serperior asked eagerly, but Samurott replied, "Let's wait until we see what becomes of our children. Is that alright to you, my Love?" Serperior was slightly disappointed but she smiled and nodded. So... After Serperior picked up and fixed her scarf, she and Samurott left to do a little spying on each of their kids...

* * *

**Hi, sorry it took awhile but I'm finished with this second chapter!**

**The third one will get to the confessions... See ya~! ;)**


	3. Masters of Love? Not!

**Two couples are big a company but three couples are big a crowd! - Part 1; Enjoy your read~!**

* * *

Snivy fled from Arbor Area to the fountain district of Cove Town. She was so furious and upset, that she banged her hands on one side of the fountain and splashed water everywhere. She couldn't believe her own mother making out with another man! Fortunately, the Pokemon around the town didn't bother with the Princess (seeing as she was royalty and all), so they decided to give her some space.

"Why? Just why?! Why is my mom having romance with another man?! Has she decided to forget Daddy!?" Snivy yelled about and groaned, "Oh, I don't know what to do with my life anymore!" She started to cry uncontrollably until a familiar Dewott walked up behind her and greeted...

"Um... Hello, Princess?" said Dewott but Snivy turned and screamed, "WHAT THE FUDGE DO YA WANT!?" Dewott jumped back and shrieked. Snivy realized she didn't greet back politely. He only wanted to have a talk with her for some reason so she wiped away her tears and said, "Oops. Sorry, Dewott. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just angry about, um... Something..." Snivy left out the part of her mother and Samurott because she doesn't want Dewott to find out but luckily for her, he replied, "That's alright. Whatever's got you so peeved, I promise I'll let you keep it to yourself." Snivy felt somewhat relieved then she asked, "So what do you want from me?" But what she didn't expect is that Dewott was actually blushing! Why? Could it be because she asked what does he want?

Well, it's really true as he says, "Well, there's this... Girl? Eek! I said it!" Dewott cried and covered his face like a schoolgirl. Snivy sweatdropped in little surprise that the Wott Master can put up such a embarrassing expression because of the thought of very own crush. Nevertheless, the young princess asked, "Okay... So I'm guessing you need help with this... Girl. Who is she?" Dewott, still blushing, stammered out the name and details of his crush. "W-w-well, i-it's y-y-your M-master S-S-S-Servine...?"

Snivy's eyes widened at his confession. The Grass Snake Princess was utterly shocked that Oshawott's master was in love with her own! Remembering what she saw back at her home, she would've said a big fat "NO!", but thoughts of panic ran around her brain like wildfire!_ "Oh no! I could just refuse but Dewott promised he'll let me keep what has got me angry to myself so if I tell him what's got me mad, I would be breaking his promise on me. But, if I help Dewott on how to get close to my Master Servine, it'll be just like Mommy being with Samurott! But, if I don't help Dewott, he'll get sad. Oh... What'll I do...?" _Snivy felt conflicted on wether she should help Dewott or not. She then has no choice but to accept, saying, "I see... When have you fell in love for her?" Dewott then explained, "I think it was when you and Oshawott were together as friends and you two even had a Double Battle against me and Servine... Oh! And whenever I see her training you, I may have been cut-off guard for Oshawott..."

Snivy had no idea about how her friend's Master can be somewhat shy or distracted around her own. _"I guess it won't go A LITTLE bad if I help him out. I mean, I could make up a bunch of stuff to make himself look like an idiot but I'm not that kind of Princess."_ She thought and sighed, but kept a cool look so Dewott won't get suspicious. "Okay, so... What advice do ya need from me about Servine?"

Dewott picked out a notepad and a mechanical pencil, "Well, what do you two girls do or talk about when you're not training, what kind of things does she like...?" Snivy thought and decided to tell him what Servine does with her and what she likes. "Well, when we're not training, we usually hang out for some berry snacks, sitting down on a flowery hill in Arbor Area. We talk about the stuff I and my Pals have done or what business has she been doing on her own. Oh! I also know she likes boys wearing nice-looking clothes. So... Did you get all of that?" Snivy asked before she sweatdropped again after seeing and hearing Dewott writing down only the first part of what she said. And to frustratingly make it clear that he didn't catch the rest of it, he said, "Hang out... For some... Berry snacks... Oh! Were you saying more than just that?" Snivy fell over, groaning. Dewott even catch the first part of her advice about Servine at all!

Snivy kept her cool however, and sighed, asking, "Anyway, why _are_ you falling head over heels for Servine of all Pokemon?" Dewott answers, "Well, sometimes Love always works in mysterious ways and I might as well admit it... I. Am. In. Love. With. SERVINE!" He hollered out that last word and the Princess rolled her eyes and then says, "Okay okay, no problem. Come with me." So they left to get Dewott ready for his date with Servine. Unbeknownst to them, Samurott had been watching from the back alley of Cove Town... "Well... This is somewhat surprising. I wonder what's Serperior's status? That is, if I have no idea..." He grinned and left for Arbor Area, hoping he wouldn't be caught by Oshawott in the way.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Oshawott went off to the Arbor Area entrance to find Snivy somewhere in Cove Town. But before he could get to the gate that leads to that town, he stumbled upon Servine. He lifted his head and saw her looking down. Servine then asks, "Oh, hi Oshawott. Where are you going in such a rush?" Oshawott decides to explain everything to Servine. She was stunned to hear that her superior, Queen Serperior was making out with Samurott and her student, Snivy ran off in a large huff. Then she asks, "But why would the Queen choose your adoptive father of all Pokemon after the King passed away?"

"Well... I guess it was when Serperior and Samurott saw me and Snivy being friends, they must've felt like..." Oshawott tried his best to answer but Servine finished it for him. "That it would've been them as kids together?" She teased, giggling at her own comment.

"Y-yeah... but, what are you doing here right now?" Oshawott asked Servine, but she said nothing and looked up at the sky.

After a minute, she decided to tell him before he ran off. "I was going to speak to her Majesty about... I don't know, the Butterfrees in my stomach, but since you came and told me about what she was doing, I guess I may just have to share it with you." Oshawott looks skeptical. What could she have wanted to tell Serperior?

Servine took a deep breath and asked, "It seems somewhat skeptical to ask but... Does your Wott Master have anything about or against me?" Oshawott had let out a confused "Huh?" Servine then sighed and said, "I mean, your master, Dewott? Is something the matter with him, involving me?" Oshawott took a moment to think and remembered his master laid eyes on Servine from time to time, wether they're training or spending quality time together and every time he does, he looks away, blushing. That was when Oshawott realized. His master was in love with Servine! Oshawott pondered about this subject and had his left paw on his chin._ "Oh, wow! I had no idea, Servine doesn't know Master Dewott may actually have Butterfrees in HIS stomach for her! I could tell her, but what would she and Snivy say? How will it affect the Princess if her master dates MY Master?" _Taking a look back Servine who was about to leave, he told her to wait. Servine looked back at him questionably.

"Um... Do you think... My Wott Master might have... Something about you? Something... A-attractive m-maybe?" Oshawott slightly hinted it out but Servine didn't understand so he sighed and decided to be a little more direct. "I mean, could Dewott have had special feelings for you some time ago?" Servine was silent for a moment until her eyes widen and she blushed lightly.

"H-h-huh!? W-wha-what are you talking about?!" Servine flushed at Oshawott's question and if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Oshawott noticed and grinned at her reaction, realizing he must have hit a really sensitive button there on her. "H-hey! Look, it isn't what you think!" Servine tried to make Oshawott not bring the subject up any further, but it just gets a lot worse... As Serperior and Samurott appeared right before the two!

"Why, hello you two~! What are you both chatting about?" Serperior asked casually. Oshawott was about to tell the Area Keeper couple but Servine interrupted him and covered his mouth, faking a smile, though still blushing. "U-uh! We're just talking about how's... Lilligant's day along with... Magikarp's Rain Dance!" She said the worst possible excuse someone could ever make yet, meaning Serperior and Samurott saw through her facade but kept their smiles and Samurott said, "You mean how both a Grass and Water-type can get together?" This caused the Grass Snake Mistress to freeze, turning completely white! The two Area Keepers chuckled and Samurott seem to take his leave, winking and said, "Well, I gotta get back to Area Keeping! I'll see you next time, beloved." With Serperior winking and replies, "As do I. Bye for now, Lovely." She seemingly also left, leaving Servine, still pale and frozen, and with Oshawott still being held by her.

Oshawott can barely breathe through his mouth, so he had no choice but to stick his tongue out covered with saliva and lick Servine's short paw! This caused her to slightly flinch and wince in disgust. "Eugh...! Thanks, I guess I needed that..." She seemed to have snapped out of her frozen posture and looked down at the young Wott Knight who dusted himself and then said, "Look, I know it's so sudden and all, but Master Dewott had his eyes set on you from time to time during whatever training sessions we had." He tried to explain almost carefully but he paused and thought for a minute, _"Wait... Blushing so intensely, trying to hide it so desperately... That's it!"_

Everything was quiet for a moment until Oshawott grinned and spoke up, "Servine... You were feeling funny for my Master, weren't you? Come on, confess! Would I laugh at you?" Servine blushed hard and sighed defeatedly, "Alright, you win... The truth is... I too, am in love with your Wott Master, Dewott." She then starts explaining, "One day, I was wandering around Tech Area. Until all of a sudden, some bad Pokemon were about to attack and rape me... Dewott came to my rescue and knocked them out, but he left without a word or even at least letting me say 'thank you'... Maybe I wasn't strong or good enough for him? Plus, whenever I see you and Snivy, I felt jealous that you two got close faster than I could with Dewott" Servine looked like she was tearing up and it made Oshawott feel bad for her.

Oshawott sighed and wished he can somehow help her on dating his Wott Master. "Hey, don't feel bad. Maybe he was just feeling shy and doesn't know what a graceful Pokemon you are-..." Oshawott then remembered something which made him have a lightbulb above his head and raise his short white arms, exclaiming, "Aha! I think I know how to get Dewott's attention to you!" Servine looked at him questionably. The Wott Knight then raised his head to her ear and whispered something to Servine, causing her to flush redder than a Cheri berry!

"WWHHAAATTT!? I have to wear and do WHAT?!" Servine nearly screamed, but Oshawott kept his cool, saying, "It's okay. I'm sure he'll approve of such a beauty appearing like that. I mean, Love always have mysterious ways, right?" He winked and she replied, still blushing. "I-I uh... Well, I-I s-s-suppose so..." So these to then left for Servine to be prepared for her date with Dewott. Hiding behind a big tree, Queen Serperior had been watching and hearing the conversation when she faked going back to the Verdant Court. She giggled, "I can't wait to see how it will turn out..." She slithered to wherever they're going, hoping she wouldn't be caught spying by Snivy.

* * *

**And now, I'm done with the third chapter. In the next one, there will be slight sexual themes before we move on to the next chapter.**

**Review me, OshaSniv~ Toodles! ;)**


End file.
